somerapbattlesofsomethingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Jones vs Markiplier
Alex Jones vs Markiplier'' ''is the twelth installment of Some Rap Battles of Something. ''It is the fifth in Season 1. It features InfoWars host, Alex Jones, rapping against YouTube personality, Markiplier. Both will then be interrupted by Ben Shapiro. The video will release on July 20th 2019. Audio was released nearly a whole month earlier, on June 22nd 2019. Lyrics ''During Markiplier's verse, text said by [[PewDiePie] is written in italics] Alex Jones: As I walked through the valley of your YouTube Channel, I think this Markimoo boy forgot that I'm the best You wanna be bad but you can't be. I was born a god, you were born a flea! The chemicals in the water are turning the Marks gay. So I stay home while I play Payday. All day, everyday. Literally - everyday. Not a day anyday where I forget to play Payday Say all you want boy, I'm a gamer. Every year your YouTube channel gets lamer! They say you can't trust people with two first names. So tell James Charles to quit playing all these games! Markiplier: You think you're the best? Well said incorrectly! Loser, you can't even spell 'Jones' correctly! You can't prepare for the rhymes I'll bake I'll put your whole career in the next Markiplier Makes! I'll call Ethan, Tyler, Bob and Wade, Jack and Yammi to save the day! King of Horror, I'm boss! So lyrical! Call me peanut butter; I'm the king of the squirrels! Beat dropped harder then you as a baby! We all know this Jones is actually a lady! #### called, he wants his hair colour back! You're banned from my channel! That's a fact! I'm on the YouTube front page! You're stuck in Africa. (Minimum wage) You Info my Wars and your rhymes is whack! Call me PewDiePie - death to all blacks. Ben Shapiro: Next meme! I'm beating this host and a YouTube personality, Unlike you Mark, I actually have a personality. You think your contents good, well here is my clarity Open your eyes and take a look at your reality I’m the best white male to ever walk the Earth So good, in fact, i attend Minecon Earth Please do not swear on my christian server Or I’ll beat you verbally on my Discord server! Jones you’re creepy and you’re always second fiddle! Your breaks and commercials are even worse then his revenue! And YouTube gave your job to some dudes with a flask! Left you behind; like a green hoodied guy with a mask. I’m the mean clean guy, cries with a mean taste! Ending hopes and dreams as soft as toothpaste! Feminists, I end them with just a single one-liner! I may be bad, but at least I don’t touch minors! Mark you ain’t qualified for what I’m about; You ain’t in; it’s written in the name “Boyscouts” I’ve seen better videos come from Morgz, and Alex, listen to the fans that you’ve probably ignored! You two keep dissing on one another; When in reality you’re both as bad as each other! Won this battle, it’s just by thing! Now that that’s done let’s move on! Next meme! Trivia * This is the third battle to feature more then two rappers; after Larry the Cucumber vs Rick Sanchez and Toby Turner vs Freddy Krueger. ** This is the second to feature more then two legitimate rappers who each have their own verse(s); after Larry the Cucumber vs Rick Sanchez. * This matchup was originally considered for Season 0, but was replaced by Baldi vs Angry Video Game Nerd. ** Coincidently, both feature a YouTuber. * This is the second battle to have an instrumental released; after Pennywise vs Ronald McDonald. * The hint for this battle in an SRB News video was "screams at videos vs cries at videos". * This is the first battle to have a trailer released.